A Morning With Neji
by momogo7
Summary: Tenten experiences a morning with Neji. nejiten. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. A Morning with Neji

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Still heavy with sleep, Tenten struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

After a couple of minutes of trying to spot her alarm clock from her position in bed, it suddenly became clear to Tenten that she was in fact not in her room. Alarmed, her eyes widened ass she began to take in her surroundings.

"Wha? Neji's room? She mumbled, the place registering in her mind, and comforting her slightly to know that she was somewhere known and safe.

But followed by this revelation were three more pressing matters.

She was naked.

A certain Hyuga prodigy was asleep and using her stomach as a pillow.

And finally

It's 7:47 and she agreed to meet her temporary teammates at the gates at 8:15 to start their mission.

"FUCK! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Tenten tried to sit up only to have Neji push her back down and snuggle closer into her warmth, his grip around her hips tightening.

"I don't know how we ended up like this, and it's not like I don't mind, but get off me Neji!" She received no response.

"Your such an ass!" She screamed, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Why do you have to be such a deep sleeper?!"

Frustrated, Tenten pried open his arms, and even managed to roll Neji off of her. She had just swung her legs off the bed and was about to get up when Neji suddenly flopped back onto Tenten causing her to emit a small squeak of surprise. Again he latched onto her form and forced her back down onto the bed; however, this time instead of her stomach he was burrowing his face into her chest.

Tenten blushed horribly and just lay there with her arms slightly raised shocked and not knowing what to do. She took this time to glance over at the clock and realized that she was running out of time. Putting her hands on his arms, she gently pushed down on them all the while shimmying her body upwards. It seemed to be working, and Tenten couldn't help but smile as she managed to move Neji down to her hips.

But now she had the one place that she knew would prove to be difficult: her butt. Unlike the other kunoichis her age, she had one, and it was going to be difficult to slid Neji's arms down over it. She hesitated for a moment, but one glance at the clock was all that she needed for motivation. She shimmied, wiggled, squirmed, pushed; she did everything she could think of to get his circled arms over her voluptuous bottom. Had she not been so focused on her task, she might have felt the teasing smile against her skin.

Tenten was panting from her efforts and took a moment to rest; that is until she noticed just _where_ Neji's head was now.

Blushing, she hurriedly crawled out of his embrace then proceeded to double over still on her knees clutching the sheets as she caught her breath for a minute. Finally she stood and begun to walk around the room collecting her clothes and other personal items that littered the floor.

Once fully clothed, she turned back to the still sleeping Hyuga crotched down low beside the bed. She smiled softly at his appearance for he was still sleeping on his stomach with his head turned to the side towards her, and the sheets covering him were pooled around his hips and scrunched up so that she could see his calves. She leaned down quietly next to his ear.

"Good bye Neji. I'll see you when I get back." Then she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and hurried towards the door.

"And the next time you have an early mission, I'll make sure to keep _you_ up all night. Pompous ass." And with that she slid out the door, running to her apartment to gather some last minute things she would need for the mission.

Hyuga Neji smirked.

"Love you too, Tenten."


	2. A Night with Tenten

Neji and Lee sat in awkward silence stuffed in a corner of a room around a small square contraption that served ad Tenten's table in her microscopic 8x8 apartment.

Tenten, with a wide smile adorning her face, gracefully walked towards the table carrying a giant teapot the size of a watermelon. Placing the pot in the middle of the table, she took her place between her former teammates and then began filling up each of their mugs.

"Isn't this great? It's been too long since we've all gotten together."

"Tenten, we just finished a three week mission two days ago," Neji remarked, Lee nodded enthusiastically from his spot.

"That's different! We were working, and didn't have time to talk!" Tenten stressed while giving the boys the sad face that she had perfected from many years of practice with a mirror.

"But Tenten, we never talk unless it is about our youthful training or missions."

"Lee's right, we never 'talk.'"

"More of a reason to start! Please? Can't we at least _try_ to communicate? "

Silence.

"Come on boys, let's be a bit more open!"

"Open?"

"Yeah! Let's be completely honest with each other, no more hiding skeletons in closets! We need to get everything out into the open!"

Neji and Lee gazed at each other, letting Tenten's words sink in.

"More open," whispered Neji.

"Closets," replied Lee.

Neji quickly cleared his throat. "The weather is particularly beautiful today, wouldn't you agree Lee?"

"Oh yes, quite enjoyable," Lee replied while lifting his mug delicately to his mouth, pinky up. "What do you say to a round about the park, old chap? A little stretch of the legs?"

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Shall I fetch our coats?"

"A splendid idea, I shall assist you in the collecting of our coats," Lee responded jumping up from his position on the floor and following Neji towards Tenten's door. Neji held the door open gesturing for Lee to continue through the door.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly!"

"No, no, I insist."

"Please, you should go first."

"Now, now, Lee, you first."

"Well, this is quite the predicament," Lee claimed.

"Shall we go together?" Neji questioned.

"Let's!"

And with that Neji and Lee skipped off into the sunset.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Neji sprung up into a sitting position, "What? What is it? What's the matter Ten?" He stole a quick glance at his clock; 2:13 am.

"Bad…dream…" She gasped, clutching her racing heart.

Smiling sympathetically, Neji pulled the scared girl into his lap, rocking her and placing gentle kisses on her head.

"It wasn't the one about being chased by a transvestite version of Gai, was it? I thought you stopped having those ones months ago…"

"No, much worse…"

"How so?"

"You and Lee…"

"Yeah? What about us?"

"You guys were a gay couple," she whispered, shivering as she thought back to her dream.

"What was that?"

Tenten relayed her dream to Neji, going into great detail about the amorous looks that the boys gave each other.

"Excuse me," Neji said rigidly. He silently crawled over to the edged of his bed, gravely walked towards the bathroom and proceed to close the door softly behind him.

Silence.

Tenten waited. Any minute now.

_Bullehh!_

Tenten turned back onto her side, a smug smirk on her face as she snuggled back into the warm bed.

Revenge is sweet.

xxXXxxXXxx

Tch, as if I'd write a NejiLee story! AHAHAHA! Sorry but I HATE the NejiLee pairing, it creeps me out! XP


	3. A Night on the Couch

War in Tenten and Neji's shared apartment has erupted. Back and forth, they have been dishing out their best pranks to pull on each other to either keep them up all night or make them late in the morning, especially when they had important missions, meetings, training sessions, and shopping sprees that day.

"_FIRE! FIRE!" Neji screamed on the top of his lungs._

"_WH-AHH! I CAN'T GET UP! NEJIII! HELP ME!" Tenten cried, struggling to get up._

"_Quick Tenten! The fire is destroying your scrolls!" _

"_NOOO!!" She hollered in despair. "MY PRECIOUS SCR- Hey, what the…"_

_Neji smirked at the confused face of his girlfriend._

"_HYUGA NEJI! YOU ASS! GET THIS DUCT TAPE OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"_

_Laughing Neji made his way to the door, calling over his shoulder to her, "Well, see you later, I'm off to train with Hiashi-sama."_

"_GET BACK HERE YOU SONOVA-"_

Tenten sighed as she thought back to this morning. Honestly, this war that they have going on is not working out for the best, and now its starting to show. Literally: she's starting to believe that Gaara's feeling a bit pissed about her stealing of his signature look. And no, we're not talking about the tattoo.

Sighing for the millionth time that morning, Tenten and grabbed her purse intent on leaving the café to instead go back home and end this nonsense. Scotching her towards the end of the booth, she looked and was surprised to see…

…a redhead with a tattoo. Just great.

"Poser," he said simply as he continued on his way out the door.

"I'M NOT POSING OFF OF YOU!" she cried, slamming her fists on the table.

"Neji, prepare to meet your DOOM!" she growled to herself as she stalked down the street to their place.

o.O …Later that night… O.o

Neji opened the door to his apartment, pocketing his keys as he stepped into the threshold.

'That's odd,' he silently mused, 'none of the lights are on…' Shrugging, Neji walked toward their bedroom as he threw of his jacket and began tugging off his shirt. With his foot he widened the gap of the already opened door.

Neji froze with the shirt half way over his head.

"Dear Kami…" Their once cream room was now looked as if someone puked up Pepto-Bismol all over the room.

Tenten smirked from her position in bed.

"You like it?"

"…What the hell did you do to our room?"

"Well I thought it needed some color, you know? Bright the room up a bit. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I kinda used some of your money I found hidden under the bird cage."

"Tenten, this time you've gone too far."

"ME?! Thanks to you I look like horrible AND Gaara is threatening to KILL me!"

"_Sigh_, so why don't we just end this?"

"It's about time! Just as long as it is understood that YOU were the one to surrender, therefore making me the winner."

"No way in hell."

"Then no sex."

"Fine, you win." Tenten smiled.

"Well that's settled! Want to help me trash this pink shit?" she chirped as she extracted a dozen of her favourite weapons. Neji activated his byakugan and got into his stance.

"Oh yeah."

That night the two enjoyed a comfortable night's sleep together.

Well, as comfortable as they could while sharing a small couch.

The End.

o.O O.o o.O O.o

I promise you this is it. No more! I really loved writing this, but enough is enough! I've got to move on! lol

Thanks for reading!

much love XxX


End file.
